Legolas' Gift
by Esmeralda Vana
Summary: During a simple walk in the forest, Legolas' life is turned upside down, and he recieves a gift from the most unexpected of places. Warning: mpreg
1. The Spell

**PLEASE READ FIRST**! Hi there! Esmeralda Vana here! OK here's the deal guys. This story is an mpreg. That means that guys can get pregnant. In this story, however, Legolas gets pregnant without having sex with anyone (which may seem really ultra weird, but I'll explain that) and, (cause this is my first mpreg and I wanted to give it a shot before I throw the whole slash element in there too). So, if mpregs freak you out, please don't read this and flame me. Nobody's holding a gun to your head and making you read something you don't agree with. I happen to think mpregs are a pretty cool idea, so I'm giving it a shot. So anywho, I'm also not making any money off of this. All charecters are soul property of our beloved J.R.R Tolkien (but he'd probably roll over in his grave if he saw this!) OK, I'll get off of my soap box now and let you enjoy the story. If you like, I'll add the next chapters! Thanks a ton! :)

Middle Earth was full of happiness and new beginnings. The ring had been destroyed, Aragorn had been crowned king of Gondor and had been married to Arwen, Éowyn and Faramir had been married as well, and most importantly, Middle Earth could finally begin to enjoy a time of peace.

On one particularly beautiful summer day, Legolas was out walking in one of the many wooded areas around Minas Tirith. He breathed in the fresh summer air and smiled happily. His long golden hair flowed in the gentle breeze. "Today is a good day to be alive," thought the Elf prince as he strolled.

As Legolas approached a clearing in the forest, a figure in a ragged brown cloak appeared in front of him. He held a bowl in his wrinkled hands and was uttering strange words into it. Legolas looked at him curiously. "Who on earth could this be?" he thought. Legolas cleared his throat and came up to the old man. "Pardon me?" Legolas said, tapping the man on the arm. The man jumped to his feet and looked at Legolas with round gray eyes. Legolas had obviously startled the old man from whatever it was that he was doing. The old man stared at Legolas with his stormy eyes. "I'm sorry to have scared you..." Legolas tried to apologize, but the man in the brown cloak interrupted him. "I wasn't supposed to be disturbed!" the mysterious man snapped in a dry, cracking voice. "I'm sorry..." Legolas tried to begin again. The man thrust a wrinkled hand into Legolas' face.

"You have no idea what you have just done!" the man screamed. "I wasn't supposed to be disturbed!" he ranted. Legolas tried to step away from the man, but it seemed as though his feet were cemented to the ground. The man's eyes began to roll back in his head. He thrust his other hand into Legolas' face and he began chanting. The chanting began quietly and got louder as the man continued. The ground under Legolas' feet began to shake and the air became thick with a yellow mist. As soon as it became difficult for the Elf to breathe through the yellow fog, the air cleared, the ground stopped shaking, and the chanting ceased. A smile cracked the man's wrinkled face. "Let's see how you like being disturbed!" he laughed maliciously. Normally, nothing frightened the young prince, but Legolas was so shaken by this occurrence he turned and fled from the forest, and he didn't stop running until he had reached the halls of Minas Tirith.

As the hall's door's swung open, Aragorn turned to see Legolas running at a full sprint toward the throne where he and his beautiful wife were seated. His Elven friend came to a screeching halt and took a second to catch his breath. "What's the matter, mellon nin?" Aragorn asked as he descended the stairs from his white chair. "What were you running from?" Arwen asked. Legolas told the story of the man he had encountered in the forest.

After listening to Legolas' story, Aragorn concluded that mysterious chanting, earth tremors, and yellow fog were nothing to be taken lightly. Aragorn stared at Legolas. The Elf was doubled over and still panting. "How are you feeling at the moment?" Aragorn asked Legolas. "I'm having... trouble...catching...my breath," Legolas gasped. It took a lot to cause Legolas to be breathless, and Aragorn knew it wasn't his run from the forest that was to be blamed. "Let's get you into your bed, Legolas, and once you're there I'll examine you," Aragorn said as he took Legolas' arm. Legolas tried to protest, but he was becoming dizzier by the second. Without warning, Legolas passed out in Aragorn's arms.

Legolas awoke minutes later in the king's guestroom. His tunic had been removed and a wet cloth was cooling his forehead. As his vision refocused, Aragorn's concerned face came into view. He attempted to ask what had happened, but Aragorn put a finger to his lips. "Hush for a moment, mellon nin," the King whispered as he reapplied the cool cloth to Legolas' brow. Aragorn then continued poking and prodding him and checking his pulse. Aragorn listened to Legolas' heartbeat and made sure that his breathing had finally regulated itself.

"Well, Legolas, I can't find anything wrong with you physically, but that crazed old man must have done something wrong. He wouldn't have created some tiny earthquake and yellow mist if he didn't intend for something to happen. Let me go find Gandalf and ask him. I'm sure he'll know what the spell meant." Legolas nodded as he watched Aragorn exit the room. Dread overcame Legolas, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Something was seriously wrong with him, he knew it. Whatever that old man had done to him was definitely not good.

PLEASE REVIEW! Like I said, if you like, I'll add the next chapters! THANKS!


	2. Breaking the News

Here's the next chapter! I hope it turns out better than the first one! Thanks!

Aragorn returned a few minutes later with Gandalf. "Explain what he did to you again, my lad," Gandalf smiled gently. The wizard patted the Elf's hand tenderly, and Legolas told his story to Gandalf, making sure to include every little detail.

When Legolas was finished, Gandalf's face was as still as stone. They sat in silence for many minutes as Gandalf absorbed all he had heard. "Are you sure it was yellow mist?" Gandalf asked.

"Quite sure," Legolas nodded. The wizard sighed and stroked his beard thoughtfully. He pulled Aragorn out of the room, leaving poor Legolas alone with his grim thoughts of what could possibly be wrong with him.

"This spell hasn't been used for hundreds of years," Gandalf whispered once Aragorn and himself were well out of the reach of the Elf's keen earshot. "What is the spell?" Estel asked urgently. With a sigh, Gandalf began his explanation. "I didn't know that anyone knew of his spell anymore. Whoever decided to use this particular spell as punishment for a simple interruption must be one sick, twisted individual."  
Gandalf closed his eyes and shook his head grimly. "What does the spell do?" Aragorn implored. Gandalf ran a hand over his eyes. "Legolas is...he's...expecting."

"I...I'm sorry, Gandalf, I don't think I heard you quite clearly."

"He's with child, Aragorn!"

"That's not possible! He's male!"

"I know that! But the spell has made this possible! That's why I said the one who did this is sick and twisted!"

"Well, what's Legolas supposed to do?""He's just going to have to bear the child."

"How will he birth it?"

"A passage will form when the time comes for the birth."

"Like that of a woman?!"

"Similar, yes, but not exact."

"This is ridiculous! There's no way he could be carrying a child!"

"I told you, Aragorn, the spell has made this possible!"

"Well, how are we going to tell him?"

"I was hoping you would do that."  
"Me? Why me? You're the wizard! You know more about this than I do!"  
"I know only of the spell, Aragorn. You're the healer here. You should have more knowledge of this sort of thing!"  
"I know how to deal with women in this...situation. NOT males!"

"Aragorn, you two are best friends. I think it would soften the blow if you told him."  
"Fine!" With that, Aragorn spun angrily out of the room, thinking that if he ever found the inhuman monster who did this to Legolas, he was going to wring his neck.

"Gandalf told me that this spell hasn't been used for hundreds of years, Legolas," Aragorn sighed grimly. "Whoever did this to you is perverted indeed." He put his forehead in his hands. Aragorn looked up at Legolas' panicked face. "You're pregnant, mellon nin," Aragorn finished bluntly. Legolas looked at Aragorn, and burst out laughing. "You can't be serious! That's absurd! Me, pregnant! Aragorn, you always know how to make me laugh!"  
"I'm not joking, mellon nin. You really are pregnant!" Aragorn cried, getting quite annoyed with his friend's response to this news. "If I really am," Legolas giggled, "then prove it!"

"I...I will!" Aragorn stood and ran from the room. He returned a few moments later with a vile full of green powder. "Give me your finger," Aragorn barked, thrusting the vile into Legolas' face and pulling a small knife out of his pocket. Legolas shrugged cockily and extended his finger to Aragorn. Aragorn then cut a small slit in Legolas' finger and let the blood drip into the vile of green powder. Aragorn took out a small wooden stick and proceeded to stir the mixture. "Watch," Aragorn said, holding up the vile. "If it turns blue, you're expecting." Legolas' face turned from that of smug confidence to sheer horror in a matter of seconds as the mixture turned bright blue.

Legolas stared blankly into the face of best human friend. This wasn't really happening to him, was it? "Can you leave me alone for a while, please?" Legolas whispered, shakily. Aragorn nodded and left Legolas to his thoughts.

Legolas was seated at the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. His mind was racing. "Now I know what that old man meant by disturbed," Legolas thought bitterly. "If having a child growing inside of me isn't disturbing enough, I don't know what is!" His vision became clouded with tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks at any second. "What am I going to do?" he thought, running a slender hand through his long, golden hair. "Nothing is ever going to be the same again!"

Legolas jumped as a strong hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked up to see Aragorn looking back at him. The man had left Legolas alone for nearly three hours. He figured it was time to check up on him.

Legolas tried to force a smile as a signal that he was all right, but the smile never came. Tears replaced the happy emotion the Elf so desperately wanted to convey. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the sobbing Elf. "I'm so scared, mellon nin! What am I going to do now?" Legolas bawled. "I can't deliver a child! It's not natural! What if I die during the whole process, or..." Aragorn gently hushed his friend. "You are most certainly not going to die Legolas. I'm going to take care of you through this whole thing. I promise you that," Aragorn whispered. Legolas dried his eyes and pulled out of the man's strong embrace. "Look at me," Legolas hissed angrily. "I'm sobbing like a girl. Well, I guess that's fitting now, isn't it?" Legolas mumbled under his breath. "You are not a girl," Aragorn reassured the prince with a gentle chuckle. "This whole thing is not of your doing, and you shall not be called a girl for it." Legolas sniffed and nodded. Aragorn patted Legolas on the back. "Why don't you take a nap? This has been quite overwhelming for you, I'm sure," Aragorn suggested. Legolas laid back on his bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

PLEASE REVIEW (but no flames...flames bad...flames not good)


End file.
